Back to the past, what could go wrong?
by InsanityIsInMyBlood
Summary: Obito Uchiha finally thought he did something right, saving Naruto Uzumaki and getting killed in the process. What he didn't think about what the fact that afterwards, he would be back in the past, before Kannabi Bridge, when everyone was still alive. What could go wrong? Unbeta-ed, crack, language, bad fight scenes, spontaneous updates, may be hard to follow at times, kinda AU.
1. Secrets, time travel, more secrets!

**This is just an idea that came to me. I apologise if there is any mistakes or incorrect stuff.**

 **I do not own Naruto or any other things I might reference.**

 **No beta, rushed, and not edited yet.**

 **LETS GET ON WITH THIS SHIT!**

* * *

Death.

That's what Obito expected. Well, of course, after all who wouldn't after getting in the way of Madara's jutsu that was meant for Naruto. Yes, he sacrificed his life for Naruto. What can he say? That kid's Therapy Jutsu was oddly effective, and he had talked with Kakashi, there was nothing to be missed anymore. So why, _why wasn't he **dead**? _Obito blinked taking in his surroundings. His old bed? Check. The exact same walls as his old bedroom? Check. Frowning, he discretely pushed his chakra out. Nothing. So this wasn't a Genjutsu. However, he didn't know when this was, seeing as he didn't bother getting a calendar. Pushing himself off his bed, Obito mentally reminded himself to seriously start training, his current body would not be able to handle his techniques. Judging by the chakra push earlier, he had enough chakra for most of his jutsu's, but barely. He quietly went down the stairs. He had considered climbing out the window, but he wasn't sure if he could do the Wall-Walking Technique yet.

 _Time skip 000000000_

Obito walked around the village, familiarising himself with his old village once again. He had been caught off-guard by how every elderly waved/said hello to him, reminding himself to smile.

 _'I'm going to have to get used to this...and find the time and date.'_

"OBITOOOOOO!"

He froze, turning his head to see-

"What the hell are you doing wandering around when you're supposed to be at team meeting? Idiot!"

Kakashi. Or rather, small Kakashi. The Kakashi that still had two eyes. The Kakashi that was a stickler for rules and being on time. The Kakashi before Rin died.

 _'Oh god,_ _Rin.'_

"Obito? Oi, Obito. Are you even listening?"

Kakashi frowned at the Uchiha. This was very unlike him. Normally, Obito would arrive late with some excuse about helping an old lady. Today, he had found Obito and even now, when he would have usually begun shouting at Kakashi, he was instead staring off into space. Sighing, he grabbed Obito, using Shunshin **(1)** to get back to where Rin and Minato-sensei was.

"Sensei, I'm ba-"

Obito had struck out, his eyes widening, the moment Kakashi let go of him. Minato moved quick as a flash ( **get it? Flash? The Yellow flash? Okay I'll stop)** and he was behind Obito, pinning his arms together.

"Obito! Stand down! Relax, it's just Kakashi!"

After waiting for a bit, Minato hesitantly let go of Obito. Said person stood still for a second, then he was facing him, apologising profusely.

"I'm so sorry! No, really! I wasn't thinking straight, and when Bakashi just grabbed me, I pani-"

"It's fine, Obito," Minato tried to calm the boy down. "I'm sure Kakashi understands."

 _Meanwhile with Kakashi and Rin 00000000_

"Kakashi, did you see?"

Kakashi nodded, eyes never leaving Obito's arms. It had only been a flash, but when Minato-sensei pinned Obito's arms, his sleeves had gone up, just enough for the two members of Team Seven to see the faint bruises. Rin had a look of worry on her face, glancing at Obito, then at Kakashi.

"Should we-"

"Minato-sensei."

Said sensei looked over, with Obito following.

"Hm?"

Kakashi strode forward, ignoring Rin's wide eyes and her panicked ushering for him to stop.

"I think you should check his arms."

No one missed the look of sudden panic that came over Obito's eyes. Minato narrowed his eyes.

"Obito..."

"Hehe, it's fine, Bakashi probably just saw some bruises. I've been training ya know!" Obito laughed, quickly moving his arms behind his back.

 _'Damnit. I forgot about this. I'm pretty sure they never found out in the original timeline...'_

"Obito, show me your arm."

Minato was using his 'Commander Voice' aka the voice that everyone obeyed. Obito wet his lips nervously.

"T-there's no need sensei! It's just some-some training that got the bruises, yeah!" The way he was looking around nervously did not help.

Boom. Minato moved forward, grabbing his arm smoothly and sliding the sleeve back. Rin gasped in the background **(sorry, I don't particularly like Rin. I'm trying not to bash anyone tho;;)**. There on Obito's arms were various bruises of size and colour, as well as a few scars.

"...Who did this?"

 _'Fuck.'_

Obito swallowed. This... _look_ Minato was giving him reminded him way to much of when he released the Kyuubi in Konoha as Tobi. The cold, calculating gaze, such a contrast to the usually warm and friendly blue, much like Naruto's. He looked around wildly. Rin looked on the verge of crying. Kakashi looked...just as furious as Minato, but you would have to be a master at reading people to tell.

"I-uh, it's nothing, n-nothing at all. You guys know how clumsy I am, hehe, so, um, I'm just gonna, uh head home now, if there's nothing-"

He faltered, Minato was frowning now. That was not a good sign.

"Um, if there's nothing important, I'll just head home now, okay? Uh, see you guys tomorrow!"

Momentarily forgetting about coming back from the future, he shunshined back to his room, ignoring the stares of his team.

As Obito landed in his room, he snarled.

 _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. This is not going well. They never found out in the actual past! Is this because of me somehow coming back in time? Time travel is supposed to be not possible though, and if anyone it's Naruto who deserves to come back! What am I supposed to do, don't die at Kannabi Bridge? Ha, that_ _would-'_

He broke of his mini rant, mind swirling. If he actually prevented his death, things would be drastically changed already. But then he would never meet Madara, and he was certain Madara could always find another person to go through with his plan.

 _'No, stop getting off_ _track. You can think about these things later. Right now, focus on the problem at hand!'_

 _Back with the team 00000000_

"Minato-sensei..."

Rin looked at her sensei. She had never seen him this angry before, but then again, she had never seen Obito's scars either. Kakashi frowned.

"We're going to the Uchiha Compound."

Rin and Kakashi looked up, startled.

"But doesn't the Uchiha Clan-"

"I have a few...favours I could call in."

She and Kakashi exchanged a look, before nodding.

After Minato had exchanged the...favour, the three walked to where Uchiha Obito's house was apparently. Knocking, Kakashi frowned.

"There's...a weird scent. Metallic..."

Minato abandoned all patience after that, throwing open the door, which was, oddly enough, unlocked. Stepping in, Rin gasped once again. There on the floor, in a pool of blood, was who they decided was Obito's father, with a kind of similar looking face. What they didn't get was what injured the dead Uchiha.

"Upstairs. Obito."

That was all they needed to start moving.

 _With Obito :)_

Slowly, he breathed in and out.

 _'Okay, if I_ _remember, I never told them where I live. All they know is that I live inside the Uchiha Compound, but with how the Uchiha Clan doesn't take kindly to people coming in, and how they would never find here, I should be able to-'_

Knock knock knock. He froze once again. Reaching out with his chakra, he felt a sense of dread creep into him. _Minato, Kakashi, and Rin._ How had they even gotten in? How did they find his house?

 _'Maybe if I wait, they'll go away.'_

"Obito!"

 _'...or maybe not...'_

He heard the door opening, and snarled silently to himself. Great. Just what he wanted. First day back in the past, and he was already in deep shit. But hey, at least he wasn't in deep shit because he accidentally cast Amaterasu on the Compound, or worse, the village. Absentmindedly, he wondered if he still had access to his Mangekyō Sharingan. Or better, his Rinnegan. He was bought out of his musings when his door banged open.

" _Explain. Right. Now."_

Obito tilted his head, looking at his sensei in the eyes.

"What do you want me to explain? I'm sure you guys saw everything."

Surprisingly, it was Kakashi who spoke up.

"Yes, we saw everything. So explain why your house is like this. Explain why you have those scars. Explain why your father is l _ying on the floor covered in blood_."

That took a few seconds to sink into Obito.

 _'Oh. That explains the silence. I wonder why I never noticed it when I went out. Wait-I never killed anyone outside of mission...'_

"The blood and everything was still fresh, which is why there's no smell." Minato said tersely, lips pursed.

 _'Ah, I must have accidentally killed him on my way out.'_

"R-really? I didn't notice. Maybe someone snuck in..."

Rin shook her head.

"That's not the issue right now, Obito-kun. The issue is your arms. How did you get them? How, how,"

"How long have you had them?" Kakashi cut in when Rin trailed off.

Obito shrugged.

"Dunno."

That was the truth. He had honestly forgotten everything. His teammates didn't think so apparently.

"What do you mean 'dunno'?"

...Yeah, Rin really didn't think so.

"Listen, it's honestly nothing. I'm just, really tired right now. Can we continue this tomorrow? I promise I'll be there on time. Please."

After glancing at Minato, who gave a small nod, Rin hesitantly put a small container in front of him.

"It's for the bruises."

He gave a small smile to Rin, who then left with one last look at Obito, followed by a stoic Kakashi.

 _'Well, that went well.'_

* * *

 **Annnnnd Cut! Cliffhanger!**

 **So this is just an idea after I realised there was little stuff about Obito. Should I continue? Yes, I made Obito's father abusive. Why? Obito couldn't activate his Sharingan, and his attitude is vastly different from the other Uchiha's. I think this would already give him a lot of shunning and bullying, but the thing is his father would be disappointed. I'm not sure about Obito's mum yet, but so far I'm gonna go with that she died giving birth. That would already give Obito's father some hate towards him.**

 **Time-travel! So the theory here is that when Obito got transported back, most of his chakra went with him. I say most because too much would prove too suspicious, but he would** **still get a boost. His taijutsu would have to be worked on though, since his body can't just improve in one night.**

 **1: Shunshin, or Body Flicker Jutsu. I'll be using mainly the Japanese terms, but sometimes I'll add in the occasional English term.**

 **Well that's all folks. REMINDER, UPDATES HAPPEN SPONTANEOUSLY.**

 **Alex out;)**


	2. Hokage knows

**HELLO FOLKS I'M BACK**

 **I'm going to try update weekly/monthly, but to be honest, I really don't know;;;**

 **ANYWAY ON WITH DA STORY  
I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

* * *

 _Previously:_

 _He gave a small smile to Rin, who then left with one last look at Obito, followed by a stoic Kakashi._

 _'Well, that went well.'_

 _Now:_

 **With Team Minato-**

"Minato-sensei, what are we going to do? Do you think Obito can come back to the team?"

Minato's face was hard.

"I can't say for sure about his mental health, but I say we give it a few days before going back to missions."

Rin nodded. That sounded alright. Minato glanced at Kakashi.

"What do you think Kakashi?"

The masked boy started, then looked away.

"I'm fine with whatever."

Minato looked at his team, or rather, two members of his team.

"We're going to the Hokage."

 **With Obito_-**

Frowning, Obito went downstairs. Sure enough, there was his old man, lying in a pool of his own blood.

 _'So I did kill him...wonder why I didn't notice...'_

Obito ignored the nagging voice in the back of his head saying he had simply gotten used to killing. No. He was sent back into the past, given a chance to change things.

 _'Might as well see if I still have the_ _Mangekyō Sharingan, or even the Rinnegan.'_

After moving his father's body away, he proceeded to burn the blood with Amaterasu. It wouldn't do to get rid of the body, just incase Minato-sensei came back or wanted to investigate. After all that was done, Obito proceeded to go back to his room.

 _'Let's see, the first thing is Kannabi Bridge of course. With my current skill level, not to mention being able to use Kamui, I can easily avoid getting trapped. But that's also how I came into contact with Madara and Zetsu. I could always just not get killed, then go to the cave myself, then take both of them out.'_

Just as Obito was beginning to make his plan, he froze as a thought suddenly came to him.

 _'Wait...shit, Rin. They made her a_ _Jinchūriki to the Sanbi_ **(1)** _!'_

Well, looks like he'd simply have to make his final plans another time. Mind going back to the current situation at hand, Obito prayed that Minato didn't ask a Yamanaka to check his mental health. While he was sure he could protect his memories with his Sharingan, he knew that playing as Tobi and Madara took a toll on his mind. Shaking his head, Obito took a deep breath. Relax. He just had to get everything sorted out, then hopefully start changing the timeline. He looked outside. Huh, was it that late already? He should go to bed, think about everything tomorrow.

 **THE NEXT DAY(WHY AM I IN CAPITALS)**

Obito woke up refreshed, having actually slept in a nice bed for once. Then the memories of yesterday came rushing back.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."

Quickly getting ready, he shot of towards the usual training ground, having noticed the clock that blared "9:16AM" at him. Panting, the Uchiha reached the training ground.

"Late again, dobe."

"Sorry, an old lady needed help carrying groceries ac-"

"Yes yes, we know. Come on, we've wasted enough time waiting for you."

Kakashi casually spoke, turning his back and heading towards the Hokage Tower. Minato and Rin smiled apologetically at him, but followed Kakashi.

 _'Just wait until a few more years when you'll be doing the exact same thing...'_

 **At the Hokage Office-**

"Ah, Minato-kun, here for a mission?"

Sarutobi Hiruzen smiled at them, Obito's heart beating wildly. He remembered the summoning of the Hokage's, and how he played a hand in everything.

 _'No, nothing has_ _happened yet. You can change it all.'_

"Yes, actually. Requesting a D-rank please." **(AN I have no idea how they actually ask for missions so please bear with me)**

The three members glanced at Minato. Minato's face was his usual friendly face, and it was only then that they realised that he wasn't going to tell the Hokage about Obito. Hiruzen raised an eyebrow at the request but gave them a D-rank.

"Thank you Hokage-sama. Come one guys, we're catching Tora!"

With synchronised groan from the three-Kakashi's was barely audible- the team trudged out. Hiruzen looked beside him after the team left.

"What is it, Minato-kun?"

Minato shimmered into existence, having left a Shadow Clone with his team.

"It's about Obito."

Hiruzen sat up, looking sharply at the blonde. Minato began explaining.

"Yesterday, he wasn't turning up at the meeting point at all, so Kakashi went to search for him. It was all fine until Obito had a panicked when Kakashi used Shunshin to bring him back. I had to subdue Obito, and then we saw his arms."

Here Minato broke off, a look of guilt on his face.

"What happened?" Hiruzen asked softly.

"Cuts, scratches, bruises, Obito was getting abused at home. We questioned him about it, but he bolted." At this, Minato looked at the Hokage. "Did anyone know Obito could do the Shunshin? It wasn't a regular Shunshin either. There was simply no evidence he had been there."

Hiruzen frowned.

"What about his home life?"

"Ah, yes. Afterwards Rin, Kakashi and I went to the Uchiha compound. I asked to visit my student Obito Uchiha and they let us in. When we got to his house...his father was dead, lying in a pool of his own blood. We could sense Obito's chakra upstairs, and we ran up, thinking he might be in danger. Obito had no idea his father had been killed, but he didn't seem sad either. The state of the house was horrible as well, not at all what you would expect from one of the Uchiha's."

"What about his mental health?"

Minato looked troubled.

"I don't want him to go through a Yamanaka check-up, but on the other hand I am worried he may not be fit for duty."

Hiruzen nodded.

"That's why you picked a D-rank." He took a puff of smoke. "Go for a few more missions, you can choose the rank, and just observe Obito-kun. If you deem him to be fine, he's fine." Hiruzen sighed wearily. "So many things are circulating around the Uchiha's..."

Minato frowned slightly at the last sentence but nodded.

"I'll be going then, Hokage-sama."

 **With the team-**

"STUPID BLOODY CAT! LET GO-OW! WATCH WHERE YOU PUT THOSE THINGS! RINNNN!"

Minato and Kakashi face-palmed. Well, that was one thing that still was the same. Meanwhile, Obito was cursing inside his head.

 _'Naruto had to chase down Tora as D-ranks...I'm pretty sure Minato also did...I swear this cat is immortal...'_

After managing not to trap the damned cat in a Susanoo or burn it into a crisp, the team made their way back to the Hokage Tower.

"Sensei?"

Minato glanced behind him.

"Yes Rin?"

Rin looked worrying at Obito.

"Are we going to take any harder missions or...?"

He blinked, then smiled. Of course Rin figured it out, there was a reason why she had been chosen to be on a team that had Kakashi on.

"I plan to start taking A-rank missions in a bit," He explained softly. "I want to observe Obito for just a bit more, and if he seems to be in stable condition, we'll take harder ones again."

Rin nodded, sighing in relief. She didn't want her teammate to be stripped of his status as a Shinobi or investigated, but she also didn't want him to get hurt or distracted during a mission because of his problems. That was one thing she hoped to never happen to any of her teammates, especially as there was the war going on.

"TORA-CHANNNNN! COME TO MOMMY!"

Cue sweat drop from all Shinobi in room. As Madame Shijimi swayed out of the room choking Tora(not that she noticed), Obito grumbled.

"I swear Minato-sensei if you give us that mission again I will start acting like a Uchiha."

Rin and Kakashi stifled their laughter at the thought of Obito actually managing to act like an Uchiha. Minato and Hiruzen however noticed something. Obito had just the slightest amount of hesitation when he added sensei to Minato's name, and the way he tensed up slightly with that small smirk after he spoke. Obito however was oblivious to all this.

 _'Act like an Uchiha hm? Too bad for them, I've acted as Madara Uchiha himself for years. But then again I had Tobi to let off steam...'_

Hiruzen cleared his throat.

"Team Seven, you are dismissed for today."

Three pairs of curious eyes turned to Minato, who smiled.

"Kushina wanted to cook diner for all of you, and she has an offer for Obito."

"YAY! KUSHI-NEE'S COOKING!"

Luckily Obito had remembered enough to keep up his act, though he wondered what this offer was.

"Well then, lets go!"

After bidding the Hokage goodbye, Team Seven made their way to their sensei's house.

* * *

 **CUT!**

 **Hahaha sorry about the slow update, I'm kinda busy like all the time.  
**

 **What do you think? Should Obito start going around as Tobi and/or Madara to help speed things up (getting Tsunade back to the village, getting Orochimaru's experiments exposed, etc) and should he contact the Kyuubi? TELL ME WHAT YOU GUYS THINK!**

 **There's going to be no parings because I can't write romance for shit. Well except for the kinda obvious MinatoxKushina.**

 **IMMA TRY TO UPDATE QUICKER NEXT TIME! ALSO PLS REVEIW!  
**


	3. Dinner

**HEYO! WHO'S READY FOR SOME MORE CRACK?**

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANYTHING I MAY REFERENCE!**

* * *

 _Previosuly_

 _"YAY! KUSHI-NEE'S COOKING!"_

 _Luckily Obito had remembered enough to keep up his act, though he wondered what this offer was._

 _"Well then, lets go!"_

 _After bidding the Hokage goodbye, Team Seven made their way to their sensei's house._

 _Now:_

Kushina hummed as she set the table, glancing towards the clock.

"I wonder if Obito will say anything..."

There was another reason as to why she had called this dinner. That was to ask Obito if he was alright with Kushina and Minato adopting him. Yes, adopting. She had always had a soft spot for the Uchiha, and the recent reveal just made her heart go out to the boy. Minato felt about the same way, being Obito's sensei, and after seeing the treatment first hand, he agreed full-heartedly with Kushina.

"Kushina! I'm back with the team!"

Kushina smiled, hollering back in the direction of the door.

"Clean yourself's up! I know you guys just came back from training!"

After everyone had gotten seated around the table, Kushina's eyes strayed over to Obito. He wasn't acting too off, but she could notice some small details, like how he sat slightly tense, or, as she only started noticing, how he was cradling his arms a bit. As she looked around, watching how Kakashi and Rin, while perhaps not noticing the same details, were obviously worried about their teammate, and Minato, who had noticed, and was now making eye contact.

 **Obito's POV**

Obito groaned silently. How long had it been since he had eaten Kushina's cooking? Well, Naruto had to be around...18? 20? So 20 years since he had eaten her cooking? Slowing down slightly, he mentally went through everything that had happened. He had already changed quite a few things, and he had to come up with a solution about his Mangekyo, Tobi/Madara personality, Madara himself, and Orochimaru. Obito frowned slightly. He hadn't seen any of the Sannin yet. He hadn't seen Anko either. Sighing, he refilled his bowl yet again and downed it.

"Obito-chan! How are you doing these days? I haven't seen you in ages!"

His eyes snapped open, looking at the Uzumaki.

"I'm great Kushi-nee! Kakashi is being a jerk as always!" He chirped back, ignoring the glare Kakashi sent to him.

 _'Wait...Kyuubi...I can ask Kyuubi for help!'_

His eyes widened, thinking this through his head. It would be hard trying to meet with Kyuubi if Minato was here. Maybe later...

"Aw, don't say that 'bout little 'Kashi-chan!" Kushina laughed, ruffling his hair, also ignoring Kakashi's 'Don't call me that!'

Rin coughed slightly.

"Thank you for this amazing dinner, Kushina-san."

Kushina looked at her, then burst out into a grin.

"Nah, I just wanted to see Minato's team again. Also, call me Kushi-nee!"

Kakashi intervened, Rin sending him a grateful look.

"Kushina-san, I believe we will be heading home now. Thank you for this meal."

"Ah actually, Obito, could you stay back for a bit?"

Obito looked at Minato, freezing up.

"Huh? Um, sure, I guess...?"

Kushina smiled at him.

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble. We just want to chat for a bit."

Kakashi nodded, realising what they wanted to do, taking Rin's hand.

"Of course. We'll see you tomorrow then. Good night."

Rin followed, bowing slightly, then the two left.

Minato looked at his student, who was fidgeting nervously, glancing around.

"Why don't we go to the living room?"

Obito trailed behind the two adults, thinking wildly.

 _'What is this? This never happened in the original timeline. Is this because they know about my dad? Hope I didn't screw up the timeline too badly...'_

"So uh, what did you guys what to uh talk about?"

He tried to put as much nervousness into his voice. Kushina smiled placating at him. Maybe he'd put too much into his voice?

"It's nothing much, Obito-kun. We just wanted to ask you a question."

'We'...Obito looked at Minato.

"'We'?"

Minato nodded.

"Obito-kun, what would you say if we asked to adopt you?"

Everything froze.

"Adopt?..." He whispered, blinking.

"Yes, adopt. I've already talked with the Uchiha. They said if you agreed, they would let it happen. Hokage-sama also approved."

Suddenly, the happiness he had felt faded away.

"The...Uchiha..."

They looked at him worryingly.

"Obito-kun?"

"The Uchiha said if I agreed, you guys would be able to adopt me? Really?" He laughed, taking the other two by surprise. "Of course they would let it happen! I'm a disappointment to the Clan! I don't even have my Sharingan yet! Even if you hadn't asked them, they would have happily let you adopt me."

Wait, no, what did he just say? This was only going to get him pity. He hated pity. Besides, he had the Mangekyo, hell he might even have the Rinnegan. But, looking at the slightly hurt but hopeful faces, he sighed, then grinned.

"Of course I'd be happy if you guys adopted me! When can I move in?!"

The two chuckled. Kushina ruffled his hair.

"Calm down, you can stay here tonight, and we'll tell Hokage-sama tomorrow, okay?"

"Got it Sensei!"

 **Later that night**

As Obito lay on the bed, he wondered if he was doing the right thing. Getting up, he walked to the bathroom. Slowly opening his eyes, he stared. Blood red with black and purple stared back. He shook his head, blinking and dispelling his eyes. He'd probably have to deal with the whole Orochimaru thing tomorrow. Might as well start his Tobi/Madara mask. He thought back to his orange spiral mask, reminding him of a certain orange-loving person.

 _'Naruto...you saved me, so I will return the favour. I'll make sure you have the childhood you deserve this time!"_

* * *

 **CUT**

 **Hehe, sorry this chapter was a bit on the short side everyone. Think of it as a filler chapter.**

 **Here's a question, do you guys think Obito should go back to his Madara/Tobi Personality? If yes, should he have his old chakra amount and powers, etc? Should he henge into his adult form? I already gave him Mangekyo and Rinnegan, and I'm just going to say that he won't go blind bc of the Rinnegan, and he's able to use the two because some of his old abilities came back with him.**

 **THATS ALL FOLKS  
**

 **btw HApPY HALLOweEN!**


	4. Mangekyō

**EY**

 **I don't own anything-do I seem rich?**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _'Naruto...you saved me, so I will return the favour. I'll make sure you have the childhood you deserve this time!"_

 _Now_

Obito woke up, wondering why he felt so excited.

 _'I...Oh yeah, Minato and Kushina asked to adopt me!'_

Even though he had acted happy, inside, he was wondering if accepting was the right choice.

 _'I want Naruto to have a happy life, with his parents. I don't want to take his place as the son...'_

Ah yes, then there was the whole Kyuubi thing if Kushina, no, _when_ Kushina would give birth. Obito was jolted out when there was a knock on the door.

"Obito-chan! You up? We're going to the Hokage to get the adoption recognised!"

"Coming Kushi-nee!"

Obito forced a smile on his face, checking to see it was foolproof.

 _'Here goes nothing, I guess.'_

He stepped outside, immediately bombarded by a bunch of red.

"I- _hack_ -K-Kushi-nee? _Hackcough-_ Suffoca _-cough_ -me _-"_

Minato came downstairs, smiling.

"Kushina, dear, let go of him. He's suffocating."

Obito heaved as the red hair menace let go of him, pouting.

"Kushi-nee! You could have killed me!"

Kushina only laughed.

"As if you would die because of something like that! I even toned the hug down just for you!"

Minato laughed slightly.

"Now now, let's go to Hokage-sama. Sooner we're done, sooner we can start getting you settled in."

 **At the Hokage Tower**

"Approved."

"YES!"

Minato chuckled while the Hokage smiled. Kushina was hugging Obito and both were laughing. They were all happy until-

"Hokage-sama!"

A bored-looking Uchiha Fugaku(not that he would ever admit that) came in, following the two elders.

"Hokage-sama, I demand to have this stopped! Uchiha Obito is a welder of the Sharingan, and as such should be kept to the clan!"

Eyebrow raised, Sarutobi turned to Fugaku.

"I am under the impression that young Obito-kun has not yet awakened his Sharingan."

Fugaku gave a barely noticeable shrug.

"The choice is up to him."

The elder's snarled.

"Fugaku, act like a clan leader! The Sharingan is under the Uchiha clan, and it will not become a bloodline of the Namikaze or Uzumaki clan!"

"Relax, relax," Obito decided to cut in. "I'm keeping the Uchiha name. Happy?"

"Besides, Hokage-sama is right. Obito has yet to awaken his Sharingan, so why are you in such a hurry?" Minato countered.

The elder on the right sneered.

"Do not think us to be so ignorant that we would miss the usage of a certain fire jutsu, especially when said jutsu requires a Sharingan."

 _'Ah, I used Amaterasu. But how-'_

Obito's eyes narrowed, looking at Fugaku. The clan leader seemed to have some idea of what the elders were saying, but you could see the slight confusion at the words of the elder.

 _'Root. Danzo. Shit, I really need to get rid of him don't I? But seeing as he doesn't seem to be mentioning the_ _Mangekyō, I would safely assume that they simply reported that I had the Sharingan and used it to burn the blood. Good, at least he doesn't know what type of Sharingan I have.'_

Minato looked sharply at Obito.

"Is that true Obito? You have the Sharingan now?"

"Uh, um." Crap, should he just say it? "Yeah? I mean, I guess?"

Kushina fought to remain straight-faced. Trust Obito to be like this in the presence of the Hokage, the likely next Hokage, her, his clan elders, and his clan leader. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Minato and Hokage-sama doing the same.

"What do you mean 'You guess?'"

"Now now, how about you all accompany Obito-kun to a training site, and see for yourself?"

"O-of course, Hokage-sama," Anyone could see through the elder's facade. "We will take our leave now."

"And before I forget, Minato-kun?"

"Yes Hokage-sama?"

The Hokage smiled serenely.

"Congratulations on your newest family member."

Silence.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama." Minato and Kushina both had a shit eating grin on their faces, while the Uchiha elders had one of rage.

"I demand-"

They were dragged out by Fugaku.

When the Hokage was alone, he sighed, looking into his crystal ball.

"Ah, the wonders of that trick never fails."

 **At the training site**

"Obito!"

"Rin? Kakashi? What are you two doing here?"

Kakashi hm-ed, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Sensei alerted is that you would be proving that you have a Sharingan, so we decided to come watch."

Obito just grinned.

"Well you're going to see for yourself then that I can beat you any day, BaKashi!"

Rin giggled. It was almost as if the incident with Obito's home life never happened.

"Enough! Uchiha Obito, you will show us your Sharingan now!"

Obito rolled his eyes, his back turned so that the elders couldn't see the action, but it made the rest of the people smile slightly.

He took a deep breath, then closed his eyes.

 _'Please don't turn into the_ _Rinnegan, I can deal with the Mangekyō, but not the_ _Rinnegan. Please please please...'_

He opened his eyes, turning back around to face the elders.

"I-impossible..."

Even Fugaku's eyes had widened, while the rest of Team Seven and Kushina wondered what the Uchiha clan were so shocked about.

Obito internally cursed.

 _'Fuck, did I manifest the_ _Rinnegan?'_

The elder snarled at him.

"How did you manage to manifest a Mangekyō!"

"Yes, I would like to know as well, Uchiha Obito."

Fugaku had stepped in, his face emotionless.

Obito however sighed in relief. Mangekyō was easier to explain then having a Rinnegan, which was, in all technicality, only possible when you mixed Indra with Asura. For Obito, it was when he took them from Nagato.

"Um, for us non-Uchiha's, what is a Mngekyō and why are you all so shocked?" Kushina finally blurted out.

The elders pursed their lips, but Fugaku explained to them.

"The Mangekyō Sharingan can only be achieved after experiencing the death of a loved one by their own hand, or in some cases, immense grief or even pure emotion. Only a handful of people from the Uchiha Clan has managed to achieve this. Mangekyō can also be called the 'final stage' of a Sharingan. A drawback to this, however, is that the user will slowly become blind, this form being too powerful." Fugaku turned to Obito. "How did you achieve this stage?"

Obito blinked, then scratched his head.

"To be honest, I don't know. I just woke up one morning with these freaky eyes. I wasn't even sure it was a Sharingan because it looked so different from regular Sharingans!"

The other elder suddenly spoke.

"What techniques can you perform, young Uchiha?"

Obito blinked again.

"What, you want me to demonstrate?"

"That would be most welcome."

 _'What should I do? I'm_ _definitely doing Amaterasu, but should I do Kamui? I know, I'll do Amaterasu and a_ _weakened version of Kamui, but I won't show my intangibility. Best to keep that a secret.'_

* * *

 **Right. I'm horrible I know, stopping here when I** **haven't updated in so long.**

 **So how do you guys think so far? Anything you want me to add in? I'm always up for suggestions!**

 **As an answer to a review, yes, Obito will start going out as Tobi/Madara. Because Akatsuki doesn't exist, Obito will simply wear a black shinobi outfit with his orange swirly mask. Hope this helps!**

 **Reviews make the world go round :)**


	5. Decisions

**Hey! Sorry for not updating! I went to visit my relatives, and** **unfortunately they have a strict no wifi policy. On the other hand, Happy New Year! I hope you all had a great Christmas!**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _'What should I do? I'm_ _definitely doing Amaterasu, but should I do Kamui? I know, I'll do Amaterasu and a_ _weakened version of Kamui, but I won't show my intangibility. Best to keep that a secret.'_

 _Now:_

Obito faced everyone.

"Could you all go to one side? I don't want to accidentally hurt any of you guys."

Nodding, everyone moved.

"Well boy?"

Obito frowned slightly. They had treated him as an outcast but still demanded respect? The nerve. Pushing the hatred aside, he concentrated on a random tree.

"The level of control..." One elder breathed out, eyes glinting.

The tree Obito had chosen burst into black flames. The thing was, nothing else burned, even as leaves dropped to the grass.

"Would you like me to put it out?"

Hiruzen nodded, looking at the tree curiously.

"If you could, Obito-kun."

With barely any effort, the flames vanished, leaving a half-burned tree.

"I-impossible! There has been no records of people putting out an Amaterasu!"

The non-Uchiha's were astounded. The Uchiha clan generally kept to themselves, so being able to see Obito perform techniques supposedly only achieved by the Mangekyō, something (apparently?) that was hard to achieve even inside the clan, they were amazed. Minato couldn't help it.

"What exactly does, ah, this Amaterasu do?"

Fugaku responded, though he was still in shock.

"Amaterasu is, as you could tell, a fire technique. It produces a flame that cannot be put out and can burn for days. To be able to put it out and control the flames like Obito did...that shows incredible control over the Mangekyō."

"Wow..." Rin stared at the tree.

"Imagine what it could do as a seal..."

Obito grinned.

"I can help you with that Kushi-nee!"

Hiruzen smiled, but coughed.

"Obito-kun, if there anything else?"

"Huh?" Obito blinked, then nodded. "Yeah, one more technique."

"Well get on with it boy." An elder barked at him.

Obito focused on yet another tree _'poor trees'_ squinting slightly. The space around the tree seemed to swirl, creating a vortex, and the tree was sucked into it.

"Wha-Tha-How-" Minato spluttered, staring wide-eyed at where the tree used to be.

Fugaku was frowning at the space.

"What is this technique? Amaterasu is something which I myself have seen, but I have never seen this."

Obito grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well, I'm naming this Kamui. Basically I have my own little space, where the tree is now. I can also teleport using this! Handy, right?"

Minato nodded, mumbling to himself. Obito heard something like 'my new technique'. Kakashi was nodding, probably thinking about how useful this technique would be. Rin and Kushina just seemed awed by it.

"Hokage-sama! We demand for the boy to be returned to the Uchiha! He belongs to our clan!"

Hiruzen just smiled serenely at the elder, gesturing to Minato.

"Well, you'd have to talk with Minato-kun, seeing as he is now the guardian for young Obito-kun."

The elders scowled, then turned away. Fugaku decided to intervene.

"Thank you for the demonstration, Obito. We shall be heading back to the compound. Elders, please go first, I wish to talk with Obito."

Kushina frowned at the Uchiha head.

"You can talk with Obito-kun right here, Fugaku."

Fugaku didn't react.

"Obito, would you be willing to start training Itachi, as well as being his caretaker?"

"Uh, sure?"

 _'Wait what this never_ _happened what the fuck do I do Naruto I swear when I see you again you are fucking dead-'_

"Come at the normal time tomorrow, we will discuss further then."

Thankfully, Fugaku didn't notice Obito's inner dialogue, nor did anyone else. The moment Fugaku had gone, Hiruzen smiled at the group.

"I shall take my leave now. Good luck, Minato-kun, Kushina-chan." With that, the elderly Hokage was gone. Kakashi turned to Obito.

"You've been seeing the clan head the entire time?" Kakashi demanded, frowning. Obito scowled.

"If you had been listening, BaKashi, I've been taking care of the _son_ of the clan head."

Rin gasped.

"Oh! Is he the little cousin you keep on talking about, Obito?"

Obito nodded, feeling smug.

"Yeah! So BaKashi, if you had been listening, you would have known."

Kushina butted in, excitement in her eyes.

"You're talking about Mikoto's child, right? You have to let us meet him sometime!"

 _'Ah, yes, I forgot Kushina was friends with Mikoto-san.'_

"Uh, actually, I'm not allowed to let anyone inside the clan. Ita-chan's also forbidden from going outside even with me unless it's approved by his parents, sorry."

Suddenly the atmosphere grew tense. Obito blinked, looking around. Did he say something wrong?

"You have to go back to the clan, Obito?"

 _'Right. The scars."_

Team Seven (plus Kushina) looked uncomfortable with the information, especially the adults. Obito laughed awkwardly.

"It's fine, I just need to take care of Ita-chan. Besides, I can ask to take him outside." Nobody looked convinced. Obito sighed inwardly. "Seriously guys, I'll be fine."

Minato sighed. He looked at the other members of Team Seven.

"Kakashi, Rin, you two have tomorrow off. Let's meet the day after tomorrow at the usual place and time."

Kakashi and Rin nodded. With a nod to Kushina and Obito, the two left. Minato turned to Obito and Kushina.

"We're heading home. Kushina, can you check his wounds when we arrive?"

"Sure!"

Ignoring Obito's protests that he was fine, Minato smiled.

"Let's get going, then."

On the walk back (Kushina wanted to buy some ingredients for dinner), the three chatted happily. Kushina had asked Obito about his Kamui, and they agreed to experiment with seals later, Minato chiming that he wanted to be included as well. Waiting for Kushina and Minato to finish shopping, Obito wandered around, something catching his eye. An orange mask with swirls and one eye-hole.

 _'My mask...but Akatsuki doesn't exist, and it won't if I can help it. Maybe I'll wear a simple black uniform. With a black cape. Hmm, what if I use an orange_ _cloak? Well let's see what I can find...'_

One orange mask later, Obito heard his name being called. he quickly hid his purchase before greeting the couple.

"We're done! Come on, I'm making ramen today!"

Obito smiled. _'I will make the future better. I will!'_

* * *

 **Done! Sorry for the long wait people, I've been really busy, and a friend recently moved to 'Murica, so I've been showing her around.**

 **Should Obito use a black cloak or orange cloak? Lol. Which personality should be more dominant when Obito goes around masked? Madara or Tobi? Or should he just switch it around randomly?**

 **Review please!**


	6. Advancing?

**Hello my dear readers. I** **apologise for not updating for such a long time. Because of that, I tried my best to make this chapter extra long. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _Obito smiled. 'I will make the future better. I will!'_

 _Now:_

"Alright! Obito-chan, can I..."

"Huh?" Obito blinked. They had just finished dinner, and Kushina was clearing away the plates.

"Your arm, Obito." Minato prompted. Obito laughed nervously.

"It's fine, honestly! You don't have to check it Kushi-nee!"

Kushina frowned.

"Obito-chan, they might be infected, or not healing well. Besides, we need to know how...old they are."

Obito didn't react. He just glanced nervously at the door. Minato sighed, getting up.

"You're my student, Obito. I don't want to have to restrain you, but we need to know, okay?"

He tried to bolt, only for Minato to catch him and hold onto him tightly.

 _'Dammit, nobody was supposed to know about this!'_

Kushina approached, pulling his sleeves up. Just like that, one of Obito's deepest secrets was revealed for the entire world to see. Thin scars covered his skin, some straight, neat ones, other slashed haphazardly everywhere. But what caught Kushina's attention was that some were old, faded scars, while others were just healing.

"Obito..."

Obito's was limp in Minato's hold, head turned away.

* * *

After the entire ordeal, Obito excused himself to his room. As soon as he got in, he set up some simple seals- not privacy seals, but seals that would alert him is anyone wanted to come in. As he put the mask on his bed, Obito sighed. So many things to do, so little time. First and foremost, he needed to be ready for the Kannabi Bridge mission, as that was not only where everything started, it also gave him an opportunity to get rid of Madara. However, that led to even more questions: What was he going to do afterwards? Should he still give Kakashi his Sharingan? The Akatsuki? Danzo? The sealing of Kyuubi into Naruto? Being this early in the timeline, Obito had the power to change those things, but, some of the events had turned out to be beneficial, such as Kakashi having his Sharingan, or Naruto befriending Kyuubi. Whatever he was going to do, Obito needed to become either Madara or Tobi again.

 _'Ah, but who said I couldn't be both just to fuck with people?'_

He glanced at the mask sitting innocently on his bed, a grin growing on his face. Yes, he could just switch around. Tobi was capable of enemies underestimating him, while Madara could make enemies overestimate him. The combination was perfect. Now onto his disguise. Obito wouldn't bother with switching masks, his goal was to get people as confused as he could. With the Akatsuki not created yet, he couldn't go around in his old cloak and he was paranoid of Minato finding out the truth- especially as he was living with him now.

 _'Alright, I just need to get information and I can start changing things.'_

 **The next day**

"Hey Obito-chan! Do you have anything to do today?" Kushina grinned at the Uchiha, setting breakfast.

"Ah, I just have to go over to the Clan to meet Ita-chan, but other then that, no." Kushina nodded.

"I'm not really huge on you going back there, but take care. There's a spare key

After finishing breakfast, Obito did indeed go out. First things first though, he transformed into a plain-looking Jounin, then headed to the marketplace. Obito was very paranoid, and he wasn't taking any chances. Lunchtime came to find Obito with a set of clothes similar to his old Tobi character. After he put everything in his and set up enough security seals, he headed to the training grounds. Once he reached the grounds, he put down several seals. He couldn't risk people seeing him use techniques that the later Tobi/Madara nin would also use. Obito experimented his old techniques in this new, younger body.

 _'I should have some tricks included this time, last time I relied almost completely on Kamui and taijutsu, with only some chains and ninjutsu. Damn, I need to train a lot...'_

Even before, Obito could barely handle his one Rinnegan. In his younger body, which would not be used to his chakra reserves, would need time to adjust.

"Aw crap! I'm gonna be late!" He looked at the clock. 11:57. He should be at the Compound already. "Huh, most of the clan still thinks I'm an idiot with no Sharingan..." And he used Kamui.

"Halt! Who-you?" Ah. A guard. "Yo." Obito waved lazily. "I'm off to Ita-chan's place. See ya." And before the guard could say anything, Obito ran off. As he went, he inwardly smirked. Uchiha's were actually really gossipy, so he gave it at most a day before the rumor that he has a Sharingan spread around the clan.

"ITA-CHAN!" Obito grinned, running forwards and picking the child up.

"Ahem." His grin turned sheepish, putting Itachi down. "Yes, Fugaku-sama?" The clan head looked at Obito, then turned around. "Follow me."

Obito followed Fugaku to what seemed to be a private training area. Obito blinked, turning to look at his clan head.

"Um, so, what kind of stuff am I supposed to do? Like what type of training, and uh, stuff." Okay, he really needs to work on his talking skills. Itachi giggled softly, but to his credit, all Fugaku did was raise an eyebrow.

"Itachi knows the Great Fireball Jutsu already. You are to supervise his trainings and teach him what you see fit." And with that, he left, leaving Obito with an excited 4-year old.

"So. Uh, do you have anything you're interested in?" "Shurikenjutsu!" Wait, what? Obito observed the younger Uchiha. "Are you sure? We could always do something els-" "No! I mean, " Itachi went slightly pink. "please? I really want to learn it."

Obito thought about it. True, in the future, Itachi had become very proficient in Shurikenjutsu. He could only think that Itachi learnt it himself of Fugaku had gotten him another tutor after he had died.

"Eh, sure. Though, I'm not the best, so the most I can teach you is the basics. If you want to learn more, you'll have to do it on your own, okay?" Itachi vibrated slightly, trying to hold in the excitement. "Meanwhile, you'll also have some chakra training. Do you know how to tree walk yet?" Itachi shook his head.

"Alright. I'll teach you the basics of Shurikenjutsu and tree walking, along with some other chakra exercises. Is that ok?" Itachi nodded, eyes shining. Obito laughed, ruffling the younger's hair.

"Let's go to your parents. You'll need a schedule as well as all the equipment."

~~~SMALL TIMESKIP~~~

Yawning, Obito walked out of the main house. In the end, Fugaku had constructed a schedule, and said he would have the necessary equipment ready the next time he went to train Itachi.

"So, people are saying you have a Sharingan. Is that true though, I wonder?" Obito blinked, turning around. He was met by another Uchiha.('Obviously. I'm still in the compound after all.')

"Uh, it's true?"

The other snorted. Another Uchiha from behind sneered.

"Are we supposed to just believe that? You? You don't even act like an Uchiha, much less be able to get the Sharingan."

Someone else sniggered. "I heard he got disowned."

"No way! Good riddance!"

"Your father must be so ashamed, so embarrassed of you. Isn't that why he killed himself?"

"Aw, is he crying?"

"Weakass."

"How are you even a Shinobi?"

"Ha, more like how did he even graduate!"

Failure. Weak. Disowned. Ashamed. Obito's fist clenched, head tilted down.

"Oh, you want to fight?"

"We'd beat you up before you even get a punch in."

"Hey, does he even know how to punch?"

"Pfft, probably not, with how weak he is."

"Shut up," Obito spoke through gritted teeth. "Shut the fuck up."

There was a pause, then the group of Uchiha's burst into laughter.

"Look at that, he's trying to be tough!"

The leader sneered, readying his fist.

"Don't think you can tell us what to do, you little fu-" "But I can."

'Minato!'

Minato had his hand around the leaders arm, stopping it from hitting Obito. His eyes were a cold blue, as opposed to his normal, cheerful blue. The leaders eyes widened, then tore his arm away.

"Let's go, boys. Looks like the crybaby found himself a new daddy." And with one last sneer directed at Obito, the group left. Minato turned towards his student.

"Obito," His voice was soft. "Come on, let's go." He pried Obito's hands open, and Shunshin-ed the two to their home.

"Minato! You brought Obito as wel-what happened?"

Kushina came over, frowning. Obito stood next to Minato, his head down and both hands held apart by the elder. It didn't help with Minato still frowning slightly.

"It's because he went back to the Uchiha compound isn't it? Damn it, I knew I should have stopped him."

Before anyone could say anything, Obito spoke up.

"It's fine. They're not wrong, and I can't just disobey my clan head. I'm going to my room, have dinner without me."

As soon as Obito was gone, Kushina turned towards Minato.

"Explain."

With Obito

'Damn it!'

Obito slammed his door shut, chest heaving.

 **Weak. Coward. Stupid. Useless. Failure. Worthless.**

'Shut up!'

 **Your father must be so ashamed, so embarrassed. Isn't that why he killed himself?**

'No! I killed him!'

 **But he beat you. He abused you. Isn't that because of you being so worthless?**

'No. Nonononono. That's not, that's not why,'

Against his will, a sob escaped him.

'Pull yourself together!' Try as he might, Obito couldn't stop. Why? He'd killed hundreds and had been through hell. So why was he being like this over a few insults?

"Damn it!" Turning around, Obito blindly punched the wall. The moment he did, the door burst open. Kushina and Minato rushed in, Minato reaching out to restrain Obito. He thrashed around, tears streaming down his face. Kushina let out a small gasp when she saw his eyes, where the Mangekyou Sharingan was activated. Pushing aside the horrifying image of the Mangekyou with tears streaming from it, Kushina embraced Obito as well.

"Don't listen to them. They're wrong, you are none of those things."

Obito had calmed down, limp in Minato and Kushina's hold. His breath hitched.

"W-why...why am I crying?"

If anything, that question just solidified the fact that Uchiha Obito was now under Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato's protection.

* * *

Aight.

It's the summer now, so I'm hoping that I can update more. (that's what I always say tho so it might not happen)

Hopefully the next chapter won't take too long -_-

 **Check out the poll on my profile! It's about what new techniques Obito should start learning! I feel that he doesn't exactly have much ninjutsu used, or maybe he should get a Gunbai, or a sword.**

 **Pls review as well!**


	7. Training

_Previously_

 _"W-why...why am I crying?"_

 _If anything, that question just solidified the fact that Uchiha Obito was now under Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze Minato's protection._

 _Now_

 **The next day~**

Obito wasn't sure what to think. For one, he had just gone through what had been thought to be behind him already.

 _'Hell, I probably killed them myself in the_ _Massacre.'_

For some reason, that wasn't as reassuring as he thought it would sound. Maybe going back in time affected his emotional control? Composing himself, Obito went downstairs. Once again, Minato and Kushina were already there, but unlike before, the two were talking in low tones, seated at the table.

"Obito! Come here, take a seat." Kushina smiled softly, gesturing at the chairs. Minato cleared his throat once Obito was seated.

"We have to talk about it, yesterday, that is." Obito bit his lip nervously. "What about it?"

The two adults sighed, glancing at each other.

"Are you absolutely sure you have to return to the clan compound?"

"Yes. Fugaku-sama assigned me as Itachi's tutor, and I have to go to the compound to train him." Kushina frowned.

"Does he know? Does Mikoto-chan know?" Obito just shrugged.

"Who knows. I was basically the black sheep of the clan, I'm used to it."

"Your reaction yesterday certainly does not show that you're used to it." Minato spoke up sharply. "You're not even supposed to get used to such treatment!"

 _'Kill me now. How do you handle this?'_

"Look, do you think maybe you could train Itachi outside of the compound?" Kushina said softly. "I can speak to Mikoto-chan, if she doesn't feel safe someone can always stay with you guys."

"I...maybe. I'll have to ask Fuga-" "No. You're staying away from the compound. Me and Kushina will go." Minato's voice turned a bit softer. "Don't worry about any of this, at least not for today."

Obito blinked.

"Okay."

After a quick breakfast, true to their word, the couple left, presumably to the Uchiha compound. Once Obito made sure that they really were gone and there was no surveillance, he activated his Rinnegan.

"Limbo: Border Jail!"

Unseen to everyone except for him, a clone appeared. With a nod to its creator, it vanished.

With nothing else to do, Obito decided to head to a training ground. Hopefully, with how the clone was created for the purpose of information gathering and not combat, it wouldn't put too much of a strain on his chakra.

 **Training Ground**

"Obito."

 _'Just my luck,'_ Obito groused to himself. _'Of course Bakashi has to be here as well.'_

"What are you doing here, Bakashi?"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"You know I train here everyday, Obito."

Obito blinked.

 _'Of course! Well excuse me, Kakashi-sama! It's been over a decade since I had to deal with any of this!'_

Obviously, he didn't say anything out loud.

"R-right, yeah I know."

Kakashi squinted, clearly not believing him. Obito sent him a pleading look, he really couldn't handle this.

"Hm. Don't get in my way."

 _'Well I've dodged that for now. But the real question is, what am I supposed to do now? I can't fully train with Kakashi here, but I also don't have anywhere else to go…'_

"Hey idiot, are you training or what?"

Kakashi had stopped, and was now facing him once again. He raised an eyebrow.

"This is a training ground, if you haven't noticed yet, and it's used for training." He said the last word slowly, arms crossed at him. Obito spluttered.

"Of course I know, BaKashi! I'm not stupid! I'm just, uh, catching my breath! Yeah, I got a bit tired getting here so now I'm resting!"

 _'Oh fuck me sideways with a chair.'_

"Ok, that's it. Where's Minato-sensei?"

"H-hey!"

Obito stumbled, Kakashi pulling him with a firm grip on his arm.

"Let go, you stupid BaKashi!"

If anything, the grip got tighter. Obito bit his lip.

"Kakashi!" He slowed down a bit. "Kakashi stop! It hurts, okay?!"

That did the trick. Kakashi stopped, grip loosening. Obito took the moment to snatch his arm out of his grasp, cradling it.

' _Aw fuck, now he's going to ask about this.'_

"I- sorry." "Huh?"

 _'Did he just apologize? To me? Nah man I ain't fucking with the devil.'_

"It's fine BaKashi! Hey hey, you know, since I got my Sharingan now! I'm way better than you!"

Obito grinned, bouncing around and pointing at his eyes. Kakashi huffed.

"You wish, idiot." Then he walked off. "I've trained enough today, have fun playing around here."

"I-hey! I'm not playing around! Hey! Don't ignore me!"

The moment Kakashi was out of sight, Obito dropped the cheery facade.

"I guess playing as Tobi and Madara paid off afterall."

Sighing, he turned around and closed his eyes.

 _'Hm. He's still here. Probably doesn't trust me enough to leave me alone huh? But this means I won't get any real training...'_ Obito grinned.

Facing a group of trees, Obito channeled chakra towards his eyes.

 _' Amaterasu!'_

The trees erupted into black fire. Obito could sense a jolt in Kakashi's chakra. _'Heh, I'm not done yet...'_

Tilting his head, Obito plastered an expression full of awe and curiosity, and reached his hand out to touch the flames. Of course, he didn't actually get burned, controlling the flames. Not letting go of his act, Obito quickly pulled his hand away, inspecting it.

"Uwah, this is so cool!" He waved his hand around. "I didn't get burned! Though," Obito peered at the trees. "They seem to be burning quite well."

The almost frantic chakra slowly calmed down, and Obito had to suppress a smirk. Wow, did it feel good to mess around again. Going back to his act, he focused on the flames, extinguishing them and exposing the slightly burnt trees.

"Ah, I'm never going to forget how cool this is!"

If he strained his ears, Obito could hear a sarcastic snort.

 _'This is a shame. I really don't know what to do with Kakashi watching.'_

He sighed, putting the flames out. Well, it's always nice to go back to the basics once in a while. Obito leaned back slightly, relaxing his body. Looking over at the falling leaves, one by one they disappeared into Kamui.

 _'You're fine. You're safe. This is Konoha. No reason to be worried.'_

But really, after all those years, who could blame Obito for getting worried about this temporary invulnerability?

He continued this little exercise for a while longer, and finally he felt Kakashi's chakra vanish.

"About time!"

 _'Alright. Seeing as I still have all my previous powers, I can assume Wood Release is available. However,'_ He frowned. _'If I use Wood Release, it might attract unnecessary attention, especially if I'm going to go after Tsunade and Danzo.'_

With those thoughts in mind, he started practicing the Releases he had, which was a lot.

 _'Fire Release, Wind Release, Lightning Release, Earth Release, Water Release. That's the basics.'_

Holding out his hand, a small Truth-Seeking ball formed. A small tingling sensation formed in his right eye as well.

"So using Yin-Yang Release makes the Rinnegan appear huh? Gotta be more careful with them then."

Using the Truth-Seeking ball, he nullified everything he did. Dematerialising the ball, Obito teleported himself into Kamui. He snorted seeing the pile of leaves, but continued, stepping through them. As he walked more, Obito became aware of his surroundings. Or rather, the bodies in his surroundings.

"Ah, I'll take them all to the real world and burn them later. It's not like I'll be bringing anyone here soon."

He continued until he reached where he stored all his weapons.

"Hm. Shuriken, kunai, fuma Shuriken," He paused. "Kusari. Gunbai. Tanto."

He gazed at the assorted weapons.

"I suppose I'll take the Kusari. Gunbai is too suspicious, and reminds me too much of Madara. The tanto," He hummed. "Never hurts to tell Itachi about picking a weapon earlier."

He grabbed the Kusari and teleported himself out of Kamui, back into the clearing. Once back, he tested the chain, swinging it around. Obito spent a while training with it, forgetting that this was his old, body, untrained by Madara's brutal methods.

"Obito?"

He froze.

"Obito, you need to rest."

It was Kakashi. A Kakashi that seemed unusually concerned, brows furrowed and all. Obito huffed, lowering the weapon and wiping his forehead.

"I'm fine, Bakashi. What are you doing back here anyway?"

"Idiot, you're pushing yourself too much. Minato-sensei sent me to get you."

Obito frowned. While he would like to train more, he couldn't really oppose going back because of Minato. He sighed, dispelling the Kusari back into Kamui before looking at Kakashi.

"Bakashi?"

"Hm?"

He blinked.

"When did you make a clone of yourself?"

And he fell over.

* * *

 **I finally updated! So I made a small plan about this fic, so everything should be more** **organised.**

 **What do y'all think? I wanted to make this longer but that was like the prime ending spot. Maybe the next chap. will be longer ;)**

 **Review?**


	8. Obito is a slippery boi

**Happy New Year y'all! It's 2020!**

 **Okay, so Imma just keep my comments to the bottom because I don't want to write too much stuff here.**

 **P.S: I realised I haven't been doing disclaimers but come on, it's pretty** **obvious I don't own anything.**

* * *

 _Previously_

 _"When did you make a clone of yourself?"_

 _And he fell over._

 _Now_

"What hit me?"

"What do you think?"

"Hah?"

Obito sat up slowly, wincing as the headache grew louder.

"Here-"

A green glow, then the headache was gone. Obito blinked, looking around. He was surrounded by his team, as well as Minato and Kushina.

"What happened?"

Rin frowned at him.

"Kakashi went to find you, only for you to collapse in exhaustion." She sighed. "You know you can't work yourself that hard, Obito."

' _Ah, that's right. Kakashi came and I...fainted?'_

He went pink, avoiding eye contact with Kakashi. Rin rolled her eyes at the smug aura from the mask-wearing boy. Minato and Kushina smiled but turned serious. Kushina sighed as well.

"Obito, we leave you to train for one day and Kashi-kun had to retrieve you, as well as fainting from exhaustion."

Pink upgraded to red, and Obito spluttered.

"I-I did not faint! I just, I just, fell asleep! Yeah that's right! I just fell asleep!"

Kakashi snorted.

"You asked me when I 'made a clone of myself' then fell over. Idiot"

"If I fell over, then why don't I have a bruise?" Obito fumed, his entire face red. Kakashi averted his eyes.

"Rin healed it, Idiot."

Rin smothered her giggles, while Minato and Kushina exchanged looks. Obito missed the exchange, too busy giving off smoke from his ears.

"Anyway, Obito." Minato cleared his throat. "I know you want to get stronger, but I didn't expect you to overexert yourself."

"Yeah yeah, I know." Obito grumbled, face still red. "I won't do it again."

"You better hope you don't." Kushina threatened.

Obito rolled his eyes.

"So what did you do to get you all tired, Obito-kun?" Rin asked.

"I saw him with a Kusari before he fainted." Kakashi noted.

"I did not faint Bakashi! And uh, I was training…"

' _Wait, I can tell them about Kamui!'_

"Oh yeah, Minato-sensei!"

"Hm?"

"Remember I told you about Kamui?"

"Oh, the technique where you put things in your own dimension?"

He had everyone's interest now.

"Yeah!" Obito grinned. "Though I'm just calling my dimension Kamui now. I spent some time in there and I think I can bring people with me as well!"

"Really?" Kushina's eyes were wide. "If this dimension-Kamui-can only be accessed by you, it could be the ultimate safe place!"

Obito nodded.

"Maybe I can take you guys in to-" _'I haven't burned the bodies yet, and the weapons are still there.'_ "-morrow?"

Rin frowned.

"Using Kamui takes up your chakra doesn't it? If that's the case, then no. One of the reasons why you collapsed was chakra exhaustion, I don't want you using chakra until at least two days later."

' _Ah, of course, I have all my old techniques but not my old body or chakra capacity.'_

Outwardly though, Obito pouted. Minato gave him a look.

"If you didn't over exert yourself, you wouldn't be in this position."

"I'm sorry! Geez! I just wanted to test out those cool techniques." He mumbled the last part, although everyone heard. Kushina patted his head.

"Good news, Mikoto-chan agreed to allow Itachi to leave clan grounds for training with you, Obito."

"Really? That's great! I can just pick him up then!"

"That can wait." Rin rolled her eyes. "We were retrieving you because Kushina-san made dinner for us all."

"Dinner!"

 **-Time Skip-**

After the heavenly meal made by Kushina, Kakashi and Rin bid them goodbye, Kakashi calling him an idiot again and Rin reminding him not to exert himself. (Ahem use chakra ahem)

"By the way, Obito-kun," Minato called out to him as they cleaned up (although Obito was banished to the couch to rest). "What's your plan for Itachi-kun?"

Kushina also turned around, interested. Obito hummed thoughtfully.

"Ah, I'm starting him off with Shurikenjutsu and some basic chakra exercises, as well as tree and water walking. He already knows the Great Fireball Jutsu, and he's not interested in jutsus right now."

Minato had a thoughtful look.

"Shurikenjutsu huh? You know it?"

Obito nodded. Just as he was about to give off some kind of lie about learning it from copying someone in the clan (a pretty shitty lie but better than saying he was taught it by a dead clan leader), Kushina cut in.

' _Thank you!'_

"Wait, Itachi-chan knows the Great Fireball Jutsu but doesn't know tree walking?"

Obito laughed at the incredulous look on her face.

"Yep. It's a coming of age thing. If you can do the jutsu, then you're allowed to wear the Clan crest proudly on your back!" He grinned at the adults. "I passed it before joining the Academy!"

"Uwah, really?"

"Yep!"

Minato didn't share their enthusiasm.

"You're allowed to wear the clan crest proudly, and yet you're shunned by your clan?"

Obito winced slightly.

' _I guess this is where Naruto gets his bluntness from huh?'_

Kushina also turned serious, looking him in the eye.

' _You too, Kushina-san?'_

Obito sighed. There was no getting out of this it seemed.

"I passed it pretty early, but apart from that, I was worse than everyone, I didn't act like any other Uchiha's, I didn't even have the Sharingan." Obito shrugged. "I guess having the Kekkei Genkai is what makes the Clan accept you for real."

Minato and Kushina exchanged looks.

"So, what exactly can you do? We've never really talked about jutsu's in training before."

"Ah."

' _Shit, what should I say.'_

"Well, ya know, most of the Fire Jutsu's out there, shurikenjutsu, Henge, Clone, and Kawarimi."

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"I'll be asking you to show them tomorrow." Kushina gave a Look. "I-I mean, when you're cleared by Rin."

 _'Whipped. Actually nevermind Kushina-san can be really fucking scary'_

"Yeah yeah, I got it."

The adults bid Obito goodnight, and he left to his room. Once he shut the door, Obito put his seals up again.

' _I know Rin told me not to use chakra, but this is more important.'_

Focusing, Obito released the clone he had gathering information.

' _Aw man, how did Naruto deal with that many clones when this is what happens from just one clone? Okay, he probably didn't have them up for this long but still- shit my head hurts.'_

Shifting the new memories however, Obito felt a grin creeping on his face. He had found Tsunade.

* * *

 **Hi. I finally updated. Don't hate me?**

 **So I actually planned to do a little Christmas special or New Years special but as you can tell that didn't work.**

 **In response to a reviewer: I edited the synopsis for this fic- it now says that this is partly AU. Yes, I know that Obito is in love with Rin, and that he's an orphan, and a bunch of other canon stuff, so yes, this is partly AU. My bad for not putting it in. KakaObi is my preferred pairing for the two, so it's kinda made its way into this. The AU and ooc stuff are there to make this flow better.**

 **My family isn't in a good place right now- strained relations, finance problems, all that shit. But still, fanfiction is a personal fun hobby and I really didn't want to give up on it, so here it is!**

 **I can't say anything about my next update, or even which story will be updated next, because I don't know. I'll work on this one, then switch to another. It really depends on my mood lol.**

 **This is shorter than my usual chapters, but Obito finding Tsunade just seemed like a good place to stop.**

 **Just a little note to people that are reading this because it updated and are not first-timers, I'm going back and editing past chapters so if there's new information that's new to you, sorry bro my bad.**

 **I really hope I can get my life back on track soon so there's an actual plan for updates but ahahahahaha maybe in my dreams.**

 **Review?**


	9. Tsunade

**I finally updated?**

* * *

Previously

'Aw man, how did Naruto deal with that many clones when this is what happens from just one clone? Okay, he probably didn't have them up for this long but still- shit my head hurts.'

Shifting the new memories however, Obito felt a grin creeping on his face. He had found Tsunade.

Now

Tsunade:

"Lady Tsunade, at least notify someone of your arrival!"

Tsunade ignored her apprentice, mind too busy thinking about what had been revealed to her yesterday.

"Hurry up Shizune! The sooner this is dealt with, the sooner we can leave Konoha again!"

'Damn it...Orochimaru, you better be innocent!'

Before:

"Lady Tsu! The Legendary Medic!"

Tsunade spun around, her gaze falling upon a lone figure in a simple black cloak and an orange mask with a swirl around a single eye-hole.

"Who the hell are you?" She demanded. The figure giggled.

"Lady Tsu can call me Tobi!"

"Tobi?"

Tsunade stared warily at Tobi, if that really was his name. He was bouncing around just like a child, but Tsunade could not sense his chakra or presence at all.

"What do you want?"

"Tobi is doing this for his village! Lady Tsu has to go back to Konoha! Mister Snake is doing bad stuff!" He lowered his voice as if telling a secret.

"Mister Snake takes children and experiments with them!"

With that, his voice went back to its loud volume.

"Tobi is a good boy! Lady Tsu has to know that! Yes, Tobi is a very good boy!"

'Fuck' Tsunade thought. Because of course, this Tobi had to have a mental disorder as well.

"So, uh, Tobi huh?" Tsunade gave a weak smile, ignoring the nickname he gave her. "Mister Snake is experimenting on children you say? How do I know you're telling the truth?"

Tobi drooped.

"T-Tobi is a good boy! Bad boy's lie! Tobi is not a bad boy!" He shook.

"Okay, okay, Tobi isn't lying!" Tsunade rushed to calm the man? Boy? He sure acted more like a small child vying for affection.

"Can you tell me why I have to go back then?"

"Mn!" Tobi nodded his head excitedly. "You have to go back because with you back, Pervy Sage will go back as well! And-" He suddenly stopped.

"Tobi?"

"Well, if Lady Tsu is back, then the Pervy Sage will believe what is happening much quicker."

"What if...I don't want to believe you and go back?"

Tsunade could hear the pout in Tobi's voice when he replied.

"You could ignore me…" The air around him suddenly changed, a red glint appearing in the eye-hole of the mask. "But if you do, you'll never find out the truth will you?"

Before Tsunade could say anything, Tobi giggled again, waved at her,then disappeared.

"Hey!"

Now:

Tsunade heaved a heavy sigh.

'Tobi you bastard. You knew I would go back to check didn't you?'

But despite what she thought, she was also worried. Tobi had said he was doing it for his village, which meant he was a shinobi from Konoha.

"But since when has Konoha employed shinobi with such obvious mental issues?" She muttered to herself. As a medic nin, Tsunade had learnt about the different mental illnesses as well as physical. Apart from the split personalities, Chibi also raised a few flags. One that popped out to her was how he kept insisting he was a 'good boy'.

"Child abuse? Some sort of PTSD for sure…"

Obito:

"Kushi-nee! What are we doing today?!"

The three had just finished breakfast, and Obito was practically vibrating with energy. Kushina laughed, wiping her hands and putting the last dish in place.

"Well, Rin-chan said no chakra usage," She trailed off, a grin on her face. "But she didn't say anything about physical activities or meeting with little Itachi!"

"Really? When can we go?"

Minato chuckled, putting his arm around Obito to calm him down.

"Soon, Obito. Just wait until everything is cleaned up, okay?"

After what felt like forever to Obito, the two adults finally told him to get ready to leave. As the three made their way down to the training ground Mikoto and Kushina had agreed on, Minato asked Obito about his plans again.

"So Shurikenjutsu huh?"

"Mn." Obito nodded. "I've talked with Fugaku-sama already. He said he would have all the necessary equipment prepared."

Kushina raised an eyebrow at that. Obito quickly explained.

"I mean, this is Itachi's training. He's gonna become the new clan head, of course Fugaku-sama wants the best for him!"

Kushina sighed.

"I guess he does care…"

'Indeed. Fugaku was never the one to blame. Fucking elders…'

"If Itachi manages to get through Shurikenjutsu fast enough, then I've planned for him to get started on tree and water walking."

Minato raised an eyebrow.

"You're quite prepared, Obito."

"Of course!" Obito beamed at Minato. "Itachi's my cute little cousin! And besides, " His voice got softer. "Mikoto-sama and Fugaku-sama helped me a lot when I was younger. I guess this is just me also thanking them."

Minato shared a look with Kushina, but refrained from commenting. Instead, he simply patted Obito on the head.

"You'll be a great teacher."

"Thanks, Minato-sensei."

"Obi-nii"

Itachi came running up to Obito, but upon seeing the other two adults, abruptly stopped and bowed to them, before tugging on Obitos hand.

"Obito-nii." He was visibly more subdued. "You're late."

Obito laughed, ruffling Itachi's hair.

"Thank you for taking me here, Minato-sensei, Kushi-nee. Ah, Fugaku-sama."

Indeed, the Clan Head was heading towards them, arms crossed. He nodded to Minato and Kushina, then turned his attention to Obito and Itachi.

"There are shurikens and kunais set up already. I will return when it is time for Itachi to return home."

And he left. Just like that.

"I still don't know what Mikoto-chan sees in him and I don't think I ever will." Kushina muttered. Obito paid no attention to her as Itachi was already dragging him to the equipment. Minato noticed, and smiled.

"Let's go then, Kushina."

Itachi looked impatiently at Obito.

"Yes yes, let's start. Itachi, your aim is good right?"

"Mn!"

Obito spent most of the day teaching Itachi the smaller details of throwing shurikens and kunais. His aim was amazing, not that Obito expected anything less from how harsh Fugaku had always been to his sons, but Shurikenjutsu included the finer details, such as changing directions of the thrown object or throwing it into a blind spot.

'If I remember correctly, Shurikenjutsu became one of Itachi's best skills.'

And indeed, Itachi picked the skill up perfectly. The two had stopped and eaten the (delicious) bento that Kushina had packed, and as the sun was setting, Fugaku finally returned with Minato and Kushina in tow.

"Fugaku-sama."

"Father."

Fugaku nodded at the two, eyes directed at the trees and ground littered with weapons.

"I want you to start on chakra exercises regardless of how much the Shurikenjutsu still needs work, Obito."

"Of course, Fugaku-sama." Obito bowed, but one could see him rolling his eyes and mouthing 'your majesty'.

Fugaku hesitated, looking back at Obito as he held Itachi's hand.

"Thank you," he inclined his head. "I will contact you again."

And he left. Minato approached a stunned Obito.

"How was the lesson?"

"Ah! It was great! Little Itachi is the best student ever! He picked up Shurikenjutsu really well, and I wanted to teach him more but his majesty wants Itachi to do chakra exercises." Obito pouted.

Kushina laughed at that.

"I'm sure Ita-chan will pick up chakra exercises even more easily than Shurikenjutsu. You'll have time to teach him more! Now, Obito. What do you think of Ichiraku's for dinner?"

Ignoring Minato's pleading look, Obito grinned and nodded. Kushina whooped and strode off, tugging an unwilling Minato and gleeful Obito behind with her.

* * *

 **Hope y'all liked this chapter. I've started moving along the plot now. Yay!**

 **Still no updating** **schedule sorry.**

 **Review?**


End file.
